Morning After
by Lord Archive
Summary: A girl wakes up with her lover in her bed, but who is the couple?
1. Morning After

Morning Surprise

Morning Surprise

By: Lord Archive

Sleep slowly faded from her mind, but she didn't want to wake up yet. Her body felt lethargic, sore, cramped and yet also very comfortable. 

She blearily opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her. The sunlight heightened the well chiseled features of her lover. She still couldn't believe it that he loved her, and that she loved him. There was a lot going against them getting this far, but they had overcome it together. 

She really had to do something about her bed. It wasn't meant for two people to sleep on. 

Wait a minute! Sunlight and her lover in her bed?! She bolted awake and looked at the clock. She paled reading the time... they would know by now. That he had spent the entire night in her room, in her bed. 

She could hear the wedding bells already, and was filled with more dread than enthusiasm. She was not ready to get married, but there was no way out of it now. 

She looked down at her lover and scowled darkly. He shouldn't have fallen asleep. It was his fault for not getting out of her room. That she had also fallen asleep escaped her at the moment, but it was early in the morning and fear of impending marriage made it hard for her to think straight. 

"Wake up!" She shook her lover. 

"Too early...." He tried to pull away from her. 

"Wake up, you idiot. You're still in MY bed." 

"Wha?!" He sat up with a jolt. The sunlight was not a good sign. "What time is it?" 

"Too late. They've probably been awake for at least an hour." 

He slouched. "This is not good." 

"You're telling me? We're going to end up married soon because of this." 

"Maybe not. I think your father already knows about us." 

"He doesn't exactly count. He thinks we've been lovers for months, not just the past couple weeks. It's everyone else we've got to be worried about." 

He sighed. "I know, but I'm not ready for that." 

"Neither am I!" 

"So, what are we going to do?" 

"I don't know." She sighed. "I guess we'll have to go out and face the music. Hopefully we'll be able to delay the wedding, but I doubt it." She slipped out of the bed and got dressed. 

He shook his head. This was too soon for him, but suspected she was probably right. He got out of the bed and put on his clothes. This was going to be a hectic day. 

Once dressed, they both gathered up their courage and walked out of her bedroom. 

Now which series is this?   
Select from the chapter list which couple this could be.


	2. Bubble Gum Crisis

Bubble Gum Crisis?

Bubble Gum Crisis?

Nene had brought Mackey to her family home for the holidays. Mostly because Mackey had never experienced a true Christmas. The problem was that her family was part Russian and all Christian, which meant that since Mackey had spent the night in the wrong room-- there was going to be a shotgun, or in her father's case-- revolver, wedding. Not that her father really minded, it was her Mom that would be the problem. 

The young couple waved nervously to her parents. 

Mrs. Romanova folded her arms. "Mackey, I'd like to talk to you." 

Mackey gulped. "Ah, sure." 

"How old are you?" 

"I just turned sixteen." He blushed slightly remembering the birthday present Nene had given him, which was her virginity. 

Mrs. Romanova frowned. "Thought so. We'll have to wait until your eighteen before we can have the wedding." 

Nene blinked. "Why?" 

"A stupid law that was passed back in the nineties and they haven't changed it." 

Nene gulped. "Is there an age of consent?" She had found out during her stay in the US that many states had an age of consent, which was why the guy she liked kept pushing her away. She was jail bait then. 

"Don't worry. That's thirteen." 

Nene tried to absorb that information. Thirteen was old enough for a girl to decide to get pregnant but not old enough to marry the father, that did not make sense. 

Mrs. Romanova peered closely at the couple. "Now, have you two been using protection?" 

"Y-yes." Well there was that one time last week they had forgotten to bring any protection, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. At least Nene hoped there wouldn't be a problem. 

"Good. Can't have you two getting pregnant until you can marry the father." 

"Right." Nene nervously laughed. 

"S-sure." Mackey's mind was mostly fried. They had somehow dodge the wedding bullet, but really wished Nene's mom hadn't brought up the p-word. 

The comments on marriage laws and age of consent are the current legal laws of Japan. A thirteen year old can decide to have sex with a fifty year old guy, but she can't get married until she's sixteen. It's eighteen for guys. The marriage one was changed during the mid-nineties. Before then, the age was 'not to a child' or thirteen, which works with many anime series like Ranma 1/2 which takes place before that law was passed. 

With little information on Nene's family, this can work. However, it's a series that you have to stretch a few things to make it work. Try again.


	3. Bubble Gum Crisis 2040

Bubble Gum Crisis 2040?

Bubble Gum Crisis 2040?

  
Nene shut her door. She needed to explain a few things first. "Mackey, we've got to be really carefully. We don't want them to know that your, well...." 

"Not human. We've been over this before." 

Nene sighed. "Right. However, they're going to be pressing you for questions and they wouldn't understand the truth. They'd think it's just another part of my 'obsession.'" 

"Obsession?" 

"Yeah, with computers." She waved at the shelves lining a wall filled with computers and computer parts. 

Mackey eyed the shelves. He hadn't paid too much attention to them last night. "A Commodore 64?" 

Nene giggled nervously. "Bubble memory was kind of neat." 

"But that's only kilobytes." 

"I know. So, I like computers and have a collection of odd antiques. That's why they'd think you're just another part of my hobby and not really a boy friend." 

"A boomer sex-slave." 

Nene sighed. "Something like that, yes. Also, don't tell them that you're not FULLY function. Mom will want granddads eventually, and won't be happy that you can't father any." 

"But we've been working on that." 

"But there's no way to guarantee that will work and you'd end up with some dead guy's balls." 

Mackey sagged. 

Nene paled. She shouldn't have brought that up. "Mackey, I'm sorry. I know you want to be fully human for me. But there only so much that can be done."   
  
"I know. It's just..." 

Nene kissed him. "Just remember that I love you. You don't have to be human for me." 

"But you need someone to grow old with." 

"Right now I'm more concerned with someone just being there for me. I don't want to think about growing older. Come on, it's time to face the firing squad." 

Nene led Mackey past the room he was supposed to have used last night. She had taken him home to meet the family, but things didn't go right when it was time to go to sleep. She still couldn't believe that her dad thought she had been Mackey's lover since she first told him about Mackey. That was before she had even found out that Mackey was a proto-type boomer, an android that was too human for commercial use and was abandoned because of it. 

The young couple waved nervously to her parents. 

Mrs. Romanova folded her arms. "Mackey, I'd like to talk to you." 

Mackey gulped. "Ah, sure." 

"How old are you?" 

"Um, well, fifteen." That was his physical age. Technically he was closer to being ten years old. 

Mrs. Romanova frowned. "Thought so. We'll have to wait until your eighteen before we can have the wedding." 

Nene blinked. This might be bad. "Why?" 

"A stupid law that was passed back in the nineties and they haven't changed it." 

Nene looked sick. Just great. Unless they can figure some way to age Mackey, in three years he'll still be fifteen. This was NOT good. 

Mrs. Romanova read Nene's face wrong. "If you're concerned about the age of consent. Don't worry that's thirteen." 

Nene laughed nervously. Technically she was breaking that law if it applied Mackey. 

Mrs. Romanova peered closely at the couple. "Now, have you two been using protection?" 

"No," Nene replied without thinking. 

"You must be careful dear. If you get pregnant, you won't be able to marry the father." 

Technically Nene couldn't marry Mackey because he was not human. He has no birth certificate and any documentation on his 'birth.' Of course she could 'fix' that.

"There are ways around that. We could take a vacation to Mars and get married there." Mackey knew of the marriage laws on Mars would allow for the wedding, considering they were encouraging high schoolers to get married to help boost the population. 

Mrs. Romanova shook her head. "That would be too expensive. But perhaps you can go to another country to do that." 

"I can afford that." 

"As an auto mechanic aid?!" 

"I don't need the job. I do it as more of a hobby. My father left a considerable inheritance for me to use." 

Mr. Romanova spit out his coffee. He had only listened in since it was Nene's life and he didn't feel she needed any help. "How much inheritance?" 

"Enough to keep Nene and myself comfortable for the rest of our lives without having to work." 

"Even with Nene's... hobby." 

Mackey nodded. "That's why I said comfortable, and not rich." 

Nene scowled at Mackey. She wanted to hit him, but now was not the time and place. 

The comments on marriage laws and age of consent are the current legal laws of Japan. A thirteen year old can decide to have sex with a fifty year old guy, but she can't get married until she's sixteen. It's eighteen for guys. The marriage one was changed during the mid-nineties. Before then, the age was 'not to a child' or thirteen, which works with many anime series like Ranma 1/2 which takes place before that law was passed.

BGC and BGC2040 are very different series. The original BGC anime series was simple and straight forward, there's a bad boomer so we kill it. 2040 has a lot more to it. Characters have a lot more depth to them, and are also a lot more insane. 

By the way, this is not the correct answer. Try again.


	4. Digimon - Hikari

hikari

Digimon Adventures

Hikari and ?

"Wait," Hikari called out as her lover opened the door.

It was too late. He opened the door and saw a very pissed off Taichi staring at him. He gulped. "Ah, mornin'"

Taichi grabbed his sister's lover and slammed him against the wall. "If you ever hurt Hikari, I'll scatter your ashes across the Digital World after I burn you alive."

"Taichi! That is enough!" Hikari pulled her brother away. "You know I love him. There's no need to do that."

"Of course not," Mrs. Yagami said standing at the door. "We'll just have to go on a little vacation and have Hikari married to him where the marriage laws are more acceptable to this situation."

Hikari froze while her lover laughed, "Little vacation... huh?"

Who's Hikari lover? Takeru, Daisuke, Koushiro, Iori, Yamato, Jyou, or some guy down the street? Doesn't matter since this isn't the correct answer. Try again.


	5. Digimon - Sora

sora

Digimon Adventures

Sora and ?

Sora attempted to sneak her lover out of her home. The problem with that was her room was at the far end away from the front door.

Mrs. Takenouchi set her tea down seeing both of them coming from the hall. "Good morning. We have much to discuss."

"Discuss?" Sora gulped.

"Yes. You two will have to get married. That is the proper thing to do," Mrs. Takenouchi stated. "It's a good thing your father knows some government officials. They can have the wedding requirements waved."

Sora groaned and collapsed to the floor while her lover started to bang his head into a wall.

Is her lover Yamato, Taichi, or even Koushiro, Jyou, Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, or whoever. It doesn't matter, since it's not correct. Try again. 

I did want to do Taichi and Sora one when I first made this fanfict, but that was before Zero-One was finished. 


	6. DNA^2

DNA^2

DNA^2

Junta and Ami?

Junta followed Ami downstairs and into her family's restaurant. What could he say to them? He just spent the night in their daughter's bed. 

"Junta, come over here." Mr. Kurimoto sat at one of the back tables. 

"Ah, m-m-morning, sir." Junta sat across from Ami's father, his hands twitching nervously. 

Kurimoto smirked. "You don't have to call me that, son." 

Junta laughed nervously. "Ah, right." 

"Take a look at this." Kurimoto held up a hentai magazine. 

Junta's eyes bulged and his stomach flipped. Those curves, the soft flesh, the forbidden fruit displayed before his eyes, and he wanted to see more. However, his stomach twisted and turned threatening to heave up yesterday's dinner. He turned and looked at Ami. All of what those pictures showed was before him. True she was wearing clothes now, but he knew very well what was covered up. The thought of seeing Ami nude instead of those hentai pictures calmed his stomach. He couldn't explain why, it just did. 

"Huh?" Kurimoto had shown Junta the pictures as a test to see if Junta had sex with his daughter. If the woman allergy had suddenly gone away, then he would be certain that his daughter had cured the boy. However, it was still there until Junta had looked at her. Perhaps she truly was the only one that could be with Junta. Well, there was that Karin girl a few months ago that helped Ami and Junta's relationship to become more romantic in nature. Junta had seemed to like that girl a lot, but then forgot her in favor of Ami-- which was why he had been teasing Junta about his relationship with Ami. He had wanted to make sure that the boy wasn't using Ami for a rebound relationship. 

Ami scowled. "Dad! Please don't show him that stuff!" She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to talk to her mother, but knew she would have to. She decided to stay near Junta and her father to find out what they had to say first before talking to her mother. 

Kurimoto shook his head to clear it and then eyed the frighten teen before him. "What are you're plans?" 

"Um, plans?" Junta gulped. 

"Yes. Have you thought about the future?" 

Junta stared at the table, finding the wood pattern interesting. "Haven't really thought of it. Wasn't much point to do that. I mean I knew I'd get Mom's shop." 

Kurimoto nodded. "You do realize Ami will be getting the restaurant when she gets married." 

Junta shrugged. "Kind of." 

"When were you thinking of marrying her?" 

"After we're done with high school." 

"That's a couple years away. Have you been using protection?" 

Junta blinked and blushed. "Y-yes." 

Ami turned bright red. Maybe she should've been talking to her mother. 

Kurimoto sighed. "Be careful, son. While you have resources of both our families to fall back on, I doubt either of you are ready to become parents." 

Junta and Ami nodded more times than they should have. 

For those who haven't seen DNA^2, the store Junta's mom owns is across the street from the restaurant.

A reasonable answer, and one of the ones I made sure to work for the main scene. However, this is not entirely correct. Try again.


	7. Nadesico

Nadesico

Martian Successor

NADESICO?

Uribatake set down the VR helmet and sighed. What the hell had happened to his wife? Back in college she was a burning inferno of love. Then he got her pregnant and had a 'headache' ever since. Now the only place he could relive the passion they had once shared was in the virtual reality interface he had... modified so that the user could use it for personal hentai reasons and yet not break the stupid contract. After all, the intimate contact only occurred in the machine. 

Maybe it was something like that. Or maybe it was Akito with one of the girls:   


Akito shook his head after removing the helmet. "That was weird at the end. Why did we say those things?" 

"Um, I'd be more concerned about them." His virtual lover pointed at two pissed girls and one angry Mr. Prospector waving what looked to be their contracts. 

Akito looked up. "This sucks." 

A rather bizarre answer, and surprisingly possible. However, it's not the answer. Try again. 


	8. Patlabor

Patlabor

Patlabor

Noa and Asuma?

"Morning." Noa smiled sheepishly as Asuma followed her into the kitchen. He was supposed to have stayed in the guestroom while they spent their vacation at her parents' home. She kind of hoped they hadn't notice where Asuma had slept last night. 

"Here ya go, son!" Mr. Izumi pushed a full bottle of sake into Asuma's hand. "Welcome to the famlee." A faint red blush covered his cheeks. 

Mrs. Izumi sighed heavily. "He's been 'celebrating' all night." She motioned toward several empty sake bottles.

Noa shook her head. This was what she feared would happen. 

Mrs. Izumi set her coffee down. "Noa, Asuma is your partner, right? I thought it was against the rules for officers to have relationships like that." 

Noa grimaced. "We're not supposed to, but most of our fellow officers knew we were a couple before we did. They've been encouraging it." 

"But if he marries you, you won't be able to hide it from your superiors." 

Noa sagged. "We'll have to resign from the police force." 

Mr. Izumi grinned like a mad man and nodded feverishly. Finally, his daughter would be out of that dangerous line of work and married! 

"What will you do after that?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

Noa looked over at Asuma, hoping for an answer. 

"I guess I'll be taking over my father's business," Asuma grumbled. 

Mrs. Izumi folded her arms. "What business is he in?" 

Asuma blinked. "Noa, you didn't tell them?" 

Noa shook her head. "I didn't think it was important and, well, they might've...." 

"Tried to force us together?" 

Noa nodded. 

Mrs. Izumi scowled slightly. "What does his father do?" 

Noa sighed. "He's the president and owner of Shinohara Heavy Industries." 

Mr. Izumi dropped the bottle of sake he was holding and whistled. "Guess ya won't be taking her name then." 

Asuma paused for a moment. That would piss off his father to unimaginable degree, but then he would be Izumi Asuma. Sounded horrible, but Shinohara Noa had a nice ring to it. 

A rather good answer, but it's not the answer. Try again.

For those wonder if Asuma would take over his father's business: it is one of the plot lines of the later anime episodes that Asuma was growing more open to that idea and that in Patlabor 2, Noa and Asuma appear to be working for Shinohara Industries instead of being on the police force. 


	9. Ranma 1/2 - Akane

Ranma 1/2 - Akane & Ranma

Ranma 1/2

Akane and Ranma?

Not very likely if you think about this one. The girl's father believes they've been lovers for months. If Soun had any idea Akane was sleeping with Ranma he'd have them in front of an altar faster than they could blink. He may be ineffectual in his attempts to make them say 'I love you,' but he can be quite persistent and this would be the one time nothing would stop him. After all, he would have the help of Genma, Nodoka and Kasumi to do this (the last two being the most important). 

Honestly, if the girl was Akane it would have an easier time being with someone besides Ranma. However, that would be a fan fiction series in and of itself. With Ranma around, there is very little chance of that happening as Akane doesn't like any other guy enough to consider. There's Ryoga, but he's more of a big brother to Akane, and that wouldn't happen unless Akane has been acting throughout the series. 


	10. Ranma 1/2 - Akari

Ranma

Ranma 1/2

Akari and Ryoga?

Ryoga made sure to follow her. He didn't want to get lost and have Akari face this alone. She had somehow slipped into his heart and, well, pants. He really didn't understand how this all happened, but in some ways he was glad it did. However, the idea of impending marriage was scaring him. 

Akari nervously adjusted her clothes. She loved Ryoga with all of her heart and would do anything for him. However, she had spent most of the past six months with him. She knew him in ways she hadn't thought were possible. And she had come to realize he was far from the perfect husband she had originally imagined him to be. She wasn't sure anymore if they could make a long-term relationship work considering his direction sense curse and some of his peculiar habits. 

Akari didn't have the heart to explain to Akane who P-Chan was. She was more than willing to bitch slap Ryoga later for it. How that idiot could betray someone like that was beyond her. She understood that Ryoga craved the affection Akane gave her pet, but he should have told her a long time ago. 

In some ways that was why they were lovers. They both craved affection. At least Ryoga got some while pretending to be a pet, but the only times she got any affection was from Katsunishiki. All well and good, but she needed more than a pet and he needed to be more than someone's pet. 

Akari sighed as she entered the kitchen with Ryoga thankfully following behind her. This would go a lot better if her father at least understood her love of pigs. At least he didn't know about 'P-Chan,' he would never understand it. 

Sorry, but this is not correct. Try again. [][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/9061/miscel/mornsur/



	11. Ranma 1/2 - Nabiki and Kuno

Ranma 1/2 Nabiki and Kuno?

Ranma 1/2

Nabiki and Kuno?

Kasumi shook her head. She knew this would happen someday. Nabiki was just too... worldly for her own good. She had tried to point Nabiki in the right direction, but she never listened. 

Soun was crying endless streams of tears. 

Nodoka was already starting the wedding plans, which Genma had 'brilliantly' decided to make it a double ceremony. They'd need Soun's permission for some of this, but he was in no condition at the moment to help. 

Ranma and Akane just stared in abject horror and shock as the guy followed Nabiki into the room.

Kuno bowed before Soun. "I have disgraced your daughter and wish to make amends. I humbly request her hand in marriage." 

"My daughters are getting married!" Apparently Soun had heard Genma's idea for a double wedding. 

"What?!" Nabiki punted Kuno into the koi pond. "I thought you did NOT want to get married." 

"But Nabiki-chan... for the last fortnight we've truly gotten to know each other." Kuno glanced over at Ranma. He would not admit fear in front of him. "It is my duty to marry you." 

"I don't care if we have been lovers for the past two weeks. I am not ready to get married!" Nabiki turned around and marched off to her room. 

Akane and Ranma exchanged glances. No wonder Kuno hadn't been annoying them lately.   
  
"You will convince her." The tip of Soun's spear pressed lightly against the underside of Kuno's chin. The Tendo patriarch's face showed the signs of crying, but held a lot of anger. "You have taken her purity and you will correct that." 

Kuno was slow to perceive some things. But even he knew that informing the outraged father that he had not been Nabiki's first partner would not be healthy. "I shall endeavor to try." 

"Good. Now hurry to her!" Soun was ready to cry again. Nabiki was getting married to that nice rich and slightly insane boy. He wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. All that was left was forcing the double part of the wedding and finding Kasumi a husband. 

Interesting and possible. But it's not correct. Try again. 


	12. Ranma 1/2 - Nabiki and Taro

Ranma 1/2 Nabiki and Taro?

Ranma 1/2

Nabiki and Taro?

Kasumi shook her head. She knew this would happen someday. Nabiki was just too... worldly for her own good. She had tried to point Nabiki in the right direction, but she never listened. 

Soun was crying endless streams of tears. 

Nodoka was already starting the wedding plans, which Genma had 'brilliantly' decided to make it a double ceremony. They'd need Soun's permission for some of this, but he was in no condition at the moment to help. 

Ranma and Akane just stared in abject horror and shock as the guy followed Nabiki into the room.

No one said anything as the young lovers entered the room. That was until Soun burst out, "My daughter is going to marry a monster!" 

Taro snorted. "Why would you have a problem with me? You're letting fem-boy into the family." 

Genma folded his arms. "But he is to take over the dojo."   
  
Taro laughed. "I would do a better job." 

Ranma glared. "Sure, if all ya want to learn is how to use brute force." 

"What? You have some high philosophy I never heard about? You practice Happosai's school, dip shit. There is nothing more to his school beyond brute force and tricks to get your ass out of trouble." 

"That's enough!" Soun shouted. The Tendo patriarch had somehow gone from a sobbing mess to angry father. "Ranma is to marry Akane to unite the school and take over the dojo. What do you have to offer?" 

"I do have a considerable sum of money made off of street fighting. And I'm perfectly willing to take your daughter's name." 

Soun looked to be on the verge of tears. He wouldn't have to worry about the Tendo name anymore. "Define considerable sum." 

"One million dollars US." Nabiki folded her arms. The money wasn't entirely why she had started to have sex with him, but it certainly helped. 

Paper fans appeared in Soun's hands. "Welcome to the family. I'll have you adopted and we can throw a double wedding in six months." 

Taro nodded. His name changed now and married in half a year. 

Nabiki could think of a few ways to delay the wedding a bit more. 

Ranma tried to ignore the double part. "You're going to take her name? I thought your village laws won't allow you to change it like that." 

Taro smirked. "I found out I can honor the customs of my wife." Finally, he had defeated the old freak. His name was going to be Tendo Taro, and there was nothing Happosai could do about it. 

Akane didn't want to think of the implications of double. "Sis, why him?" 

"He's one of the most intelligent guys I know. He doesn't squander away his money foolishly. He's rich. He's great in bed. And a host of other reasons." 

"My daughter is in love!" The fountain had returned. 

If Nabiki started sleeping with Ranma, Soun would drag them to the altar. Ryoga could work, but he's got Akari and some explanation of where the relationship came from would be needed. 

Nabiki and Taro is not correct. Try again. 


	13. Ranma 1/2 - Ranma

Ranma 1/2 Ranma and ?

Ranma 1/2

Ranma and ?

Ranma and Ukyou? If Ukyou could get Ranma in her bed, the first thing she wants to hear are wedding bells. 

Ranma and Shampoo? Unless bells have something to do with her culture's wedding ceremony that comment doesn't work. Besides, she would be ecstatic to marry Ranma. 

Ranma and Kodachi? Assuming you could get Ranma into Kodachi's bed without being drugged, you'd still have to consider that Kodachi wants to marry Ranma. If her chasing Ranma was all a game and not attempts to marry him, then she'd turn this little morning after into a game as well. 

Ranma and Nabiki or Kasumi? Soun would have them in front of an altar immediately upon suspicion. Nodoka and Genma would help. 

Ranma and Ryoga? Ryoga would commit suicide first.   
  
Ranma and Taro? Sick, wrong, and Taro would kill Ranma first. 

Obviously not the right answer. Try again.


	14. Slayers - Amelia

The Slayers Amelia and Zelgadis?

The Slayers

Amelia and Zelgadis?

  
  
When faced with trouble, improvise. A lesson Lina had taught Amelia well. A quick plan to attempt to sneak out of the room and lie about where Zelgadis had been last night. Lying can be just if done for the right reasons, and covering this up would be a good one. He still needed to find his cure and being a prince of Sailoon wouldn't allow him any time to look. Her father understood this, Uncle Christopher and a few other nobles, however, would not. 

Zelgadis followed behind Amelia. It was a foolish plan and he knew it. However, right now there weren't many choices and some of the most foolish plans he had ever seen had proven to be the most effective. 

This was not one of those times. A short distance from Amelia's room at the inn stood Lord Dromel. He wasn't an imposing man. He had black hair and average looks that would easily cause him to get lost in a crowd if he wasn't wearing purple, gold and white noble robes. "Princess, I find your actions most distressing." 

Amelia giggled nervously. "What actions?" 

"Spending the night with your guard and then trying to sneak out. We are ambassadors to this country. How do you think it will look once the rumor of you sleeping with HIM gets around." 

"Don't not worry, Dromel." Philonel placed his hand on the noble's shoulder. "Zelgadis is the grandson of Rezo the Red Priest and Amelia's fiance. They just couldn't wait for the ceremony." The crowned prince winked at the couple. 

Amelia slumped to the floor. This was too soon. Zelgadis wasn't cured. She was too young. A myriad of reasons of why to delay rushed through her mind, but none that would hold off the wedding. 

Zelgadis smacked his forehead. While you could infer that he was engaged to Amelia, he hadn't asked for her hand yet. He wanted to be fully human when he proposed. Phil had just taken that away. 

Dromel looked like he sallowed his tongue. "My Prince, Zelgadis isn't human! How can he marry the princess?" 

Philonel scowled. "Do not judge someone by how they look. Zelgadis may look like he's a mazoku, but he's not. His skin is the product of another's obsession, one which he seeks to rectify. He is far more human on the inside than some nobles I could name." 

Dromel paled. Prince Philonel couldn't be talking about him. He had served his majesty well. "If you say so sire." 

Philonel shuddered while remembering the recent talks he had with Queen Martina of Zoana. He then laughed trying to forget. "We're all saints compared to some of them." He patted Dromel on the back. "Zelgadis will need some time to get his cure, and we should help him, right?" 

Dromel forced a smile. "As a future prince and king of Sailoon, he should get all the help we can provide." 

"That's the spirit." Philonel blinked and looked around. "Where did Amelia and Zelgadis go?" 

Where is Zelgadis and Amelia? Well, Amelia had to drag Zel away after the 'not human' comment. 

A rather interesting answer, but it is not the right answer. Try again.


	15. Slayers - Lina

The Slayers: Lina & Gourry?

The Slayers

Lina and Gourry?

Gourry followed Lina downstairs and into her family's restaurant. What could he say to them? He just spent the night in their daughter's bed. 

Lina gulped when she made it to the restaurant. Sure, she had made an uneasy peace, VERY uneasy peace that is, with her sister after bringing Gourry home to meet her family several months ago. However, if anyone was going to force her to marry Gourry, it would be Luna. Her mother was more interested in grandchildren and her father would perfer that she would elope since that would be the cheapest solution. 

"Now Lina, if you're going to have your boyfriend spend the night in your room, you should've told us." Luna looked down at her sister evenly. "We could've rented the room we gave him last night." 

"There were still some vacancies, and it's not like I planned to, well...." Lina's voice was disturbingly meek. 

"Seduce your body guard? You know what you have to do now." 

"Marry him?" Lina said sheepishly.

Luna nodded. "Yes, and the sooner the better." 

"But there would be so much to plan. I'd have to invite Princess Amelia of Sailoon, she would want to be a bridesmaid. Then there's Zelgadis, if I can find him. Melgacia should at least get an invitation. Xellos would want to come as well." 

Luna's eye twitched on the last one. 

"Now, now girls. Why the fuss?" Their father waved at them nervously. With those guests, the wedding would be EXPENSIVE, especially after they blow up the place. "If Lina wants to get married, she can have a nice private ceremony at Ceiphied's temple." 

"But Dad, I WANT my wedding to be something spectacular," Lina whined. 

"But dear...." 

"I WANT IT!" Fire erupted around Lina. 

Her father nervously looked at Luna to see if she was going to help, but she was on the other side of the room now talking to Gourry. "Um, maybe you could talk to Princess Amelia. Convince her to throw you a proper royal wedding for you. You know, as a kind of repayment for helping her." 

Lina blinked and the fire went away. Damn, she hadn't thought about that. Well, if Amelia declined, she would be able to postpone the wedding until a much later date. But that wasn't likely. At least it would be several months away. But she was kind of hoping to have to fight her father over all the details, then it would be years before the wedding would happen. 

Takes a little work for this to be a possible answer, so it can't be the correct one. Try again.  
  



	16. Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki!

Tenchi

Tenchi Muyo!

Ryo-Ohki! OAV?

Tenchi couldn't believe all the changes in his life during the past ten years. It was hard to gauge the passing of years after being bonded to one of Jurai's trees. He may be twenty-seven, but he looked to be at most eighteen. The trial of becoming a Juraian Prince had not been easy one to endure, but he had help from someone who had unexpectedly begun to age faster. 

Tenchi's lover walked next to him. She looked about sixteen by human standards, but in truth her eight hundredth birthday was less than a decade away. She had been born Sasami, but had come to use the name Tsunami after finally coming to terms with what the merger had done. The tree Tsunami hadn't animated her corpse, but saved her life-- at the eventual expense of the tree's life. The increased aging had been a conscious decision of both Sasami and the tree Tsunami, which was now slowed again to the original rate of roughly one year of human aging per one hundred years lived. 

The pair stopped at the window and looked at the Juraian capital being rebuilt off in the distance. Tokimi had recently caused mass destruction to the planet and it was a wonder it was still mostly in one piece. Emperor Azusa did not like it that the temporary imperial home was so small, but the priority had been shelter rather than comfort. 

Hopefully they had stopped Tokimi for good this time. 

Tenchi folded his arms. "Ready to face them?" 

Tsunami straightened her clothes and her face took on a look of stony determined. "No, but delaying this won't do anyone any good." 

"You look ready for a fight." 

"I am. Ayeka and Ryoko are going to be pissed when they find out." 

Tenchi shook his head. "You've spent too much time around Ryoko." 

The closest person Ryoko has to a father is Kagato, and neither Tenchi or Ryoko would care about him without a lot of story backing it up. Ayeka would not call her precious Tenchi-sama an idiot and if he slept with her, he had better be ready to get married. Mihoshi has a better chance to end up in Yosho's bed and wouldn't be that focused in the morning (or any other time). 

A rather large leap is needed to make this work, but it can. However, it's not correct. Try again.


	17. Tenchi Muyo! TV!

Tenchi Muyo TV?

Tenchi Muyo!

TV?

Was this the way things were suppose to turn out? Had she done this originally? Was this the way the events had always occurred? She had no idea how to even frame the myriad of questions swirling in her head. Most of them were not on her future knowledge, but of the guy with her. However, those question would not go away... not since she started sleeping with the man she love, not since Tokyo Tower. Sometimes she wished Washu's device had worked on her, and she had forgotten about Kain and the deaths. But then she would not remember her son. 

Achika nervously adjusted her clothes. Kind of silly, really. Her father took a rather impassive stance to life. He would watch events as they came screaming past him, and not be phased. A Jurian princess and a space pirate arrive at her home asking to stay to protect her and he casually lets them stay. He had shown no concern or worry at all. 

Yosho set down his tea and smiled at the nervous couple. "Good morning. Nobuyuki, your parents called a little while ago. They know that you spent the night with my daughter. They want to arrange a meeting soon to have you both quickly engaged and married." 

Nobuyuki laughed nervously. His dream of being an architect was vanishing before his eyes. He would be expected to get a job to support Achika. He had wanted to wait so he could properly support her first. 

Yosho pushed up his glasses. "There is something I want you to consider." 

"What's t-that?" 

"I want you to take her name in marriage. If you become adopted into my family, I'll be able to set the wedding date when it's more convenient, such as after you finish high school. There's also the matter of her dowry, which is enough to put you both through school and build yourself a home." Talking to Mihoshi had been quite informative. Such a shame that Kyone and the others had forgotten to wipe his memory, but he at least knew about the Galaxy Police and Jurai before their arrival. 

Nobuyuki's mouth hung open absorbing what his future father-in-law had said. His dream held out to him on a silver platter. "Masaki Nobuyuki?" he tested. It wasn't a bad name and he could get used to it. 

Achika shook her head, but smiled. Her dad had a way of manipulating things. 

About the only couple that could work for Tenchi TV. Ryoko and Ayeka don't have any living parents. Sasami is way too young. Kyone and Mihoshi are not true contenders for Tenchi and would take quite a jump to make it work. Anyway, Achika and Nobuyuki are not the correct answer. Try again. 


	18. Urusei Yatsura

b

Urusei Yatsura

?

  
  
While I do have a couple ideas to make this series work, I can't honestly write one for this. I don't know the characters at all beyond names and Takahashi-sensei's character types. I could've fudged a Shinobu and Ataru, but that would be a disservice to this series since I'm not sure it would work the way I think it would. Someday I have to pick this series up and find out more. 

This, of course, is not the right answer. 


	19. Ushio & Tora

Ushio & Tora

Ushio & Tora

Asako and Ushio?

Ushio followed Asako downstairs and into her family's restaurant. What could he say to them? He just spent the night in their daughter's bed. 

Mrs. Nakamura looked at her daughter and frowned. "Good morning." 

Asako smoothed out her clothes. "Morning." 

"Um, mornin'." Ushio waved sheepishly and then found himself in a headlock. 

"Tell me Ushio, were you gentle with my daughter?" 

"Ack!" Ushio tried to breathe. "As gentle as she wanted me to be!" 

Asako's father looked appraisingly at his daughter. "So, she likes it rough. Oh, no." 

Asako was an expert fighter with a skillet and she was ready to throw. It ricocheted off Ushio's head, smacking her father between the eyes. 

Asako huffed while blushing bright red. 

The following silence was broken by an early morning diner giggling. Unless you could see the demon rolling on the floor, then you could hear him laughing his ass off. 

This would be a rather likely series, and it is one of the two series I made sure were true. Though this isn't exactly the correct answer either. Try again.


	20. Yu Yu Hakashu

YuYu Hakashu?

YuYu Hakashu

Yusuke and Keiko?

Yusuke followed Keiko downstairs and into her family's restaurant. What could he say to them? He just spent the night in their daughter's bed. 

"Good morning." Keiko bowed sheepishly to her parents. 

"Mornin'." Yusuke wasn't about to look nervous about this. 

"Yusuke, we need to talk." Yukimura sat at the back of his restaurant. 

"Sure." Yusuke sat across from Keiko's father. 

Keiko sat down next to Yusuke. Her future was involved in this. 

"What are you're plans for the future?" 

"Kind of hard to say really." Just work as a spiritual detective hunting down rouge demons and such. 

"Yusuke does have a LEGITIMATE job. It's just not one that you can report on your taxes." Keiko knew very well what Yusuke career was. He had been doing it since he, well, died two years ago. It would be hard to explain the job though. And considering some of the rumors around Yusuke, she had to stress legitimate since most people believe he's a street thug. 

"I see." Yukimura suspected Yusuke was a street fighter which, while it wasn't true, it wasn't completely inaccurate either as he had competed once or twice. Street prize fighting wasn't exactly legal, it wasn't entirely illegal either, and good fighters can make exceptional amounts of money. "Your job would give him time to help out at the restaurant once we hand it over to Keiko, right?" 

Yusuke shrugged. "I guess I might be able ta help." 

Keiko rolled her eyes. Yusuke would have to be bitched into helping. She could already hear the excuse, 'just got a message, demon invasion is goin' to happen, gotta stop it,' or some other lame bullshit. She couldn't stop him in case he wasn't lying his ass off. 

Yukimura peered closely at the couple. "Now, have you two been using protection?" 

Yusuke stared blankly at Keiko's father. 

Keiko gulped. "No." 

Yukimura paled slightly. He didn't want to hear that. "Keiko-chan, what if you get pregnant?" 

Keiko's hands fidgeted in her lap. "I, well, kind of want to get pregnant. His job is rather dangerous and he could die. I don't want to miss out on being the mother of his children because I waited too long." 

Yukimura stood up and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I guess we'll have to prepare for a wedding. Just in case you've already made me a grandfather." He didn't want to say that to his sixteen year old daughter. At least she had waited this long, though. He had been concern about this happening for the past two years. Keiko had been so distraught when Yusuke almost died two years ago, he was almost surprised that she had not had sex with him after he got out of his coma. 

Yusuke fell out of his chair and was twitching. Getting married and Keiko WANTS to get pregnant, she might already BE pregnant. Why can't life just slap him instead of hitting him like a car? Hell, he was less upset when he had been hit by a car and died. The closest thing he could relate this to was when Koenma gave the first order of defeat some demons or the world will get destroyed. It was times like this he wished he had remained as a ghost. 

This could easily be the answer, but it's not. Try again.


	21. All of Them and More

All Of Them And More!

All of them and More?

Correct!

The true answer is all of the ones with actual scenes and more. I specifically made it obscure to work for many different series. I have come up with more series that could fit the scenario presented, but some of them would need work. There are two series that I made sure to work with the scene, but I kept in mind to keep it even broader to include more series. 

With the numerous possibilities already posted, I may come back and add more as I watch more series. I wanted to use Escaflowne, but explaining that one would be a fan fict series by itself. 

Taking out the comment about the girl's father and I could've added: Blue Seed, Devil Hunter Yohko, El Hazard, Fushugi Yugi and damn near every other series released with even the remotest romantic nature to them. 

The point of this? It has a few of them. 

One was to challenge the reader's preconceived notions. I wonder how many people took it for granted the couple was Ranma 1/2's Ranma and Akane or for my newer readers, Digimon's Taichi and Sora. 

Two was to show the similarities between many series. Not just that the characters are all delaying romantic intimacy, but in some of the background between them. DNA^2, Ushio & Tora, and YuYu Hakashu would have the same opening paragraph to the second scene. In each case the girl's parents own a restaurant. Slayers also has that scene as it is reasonable that the part-time waitress/Ceiphied Knight works at her parents' restaurant. 

Three, I hate it that some of these characters are beating around the bush. You know they love each other and they just won't get their act together and do something about it. 

Disclaimer: The various series presented belong to their respective owners, in which I am not one of them. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes. My poor little apartment couldn't take it if they stayed with me. 

Please, let me know which couple you thought it was. Be sure to check out every entry.


	22. None

None

None?

None is not entirely false. I didn't have any specific series in my mind when writing the first scene. However, I did make sure that at least two of them were possible correct answers. 

But, the truth of the matter, the answer was all of them and more.


End file.
